Las apariencias engañan
by CaintlinJeanne
Summary: cap:5! sasuke logra su cometido, aparta totalmente a Itachi de la vida de Sakura, cambian su vida totalmente y se mudan a los ángeles...Itachi en la cárcel? Tres años de vida perfecta, por qué devería arruinarse?... sasusaku, sakuita.
1. la fiesta

Ho0lisss, este es mi primer fic de Naruto espero que les gustee…vamos a ver que sale jaja.

(Pensamientos)

---------(cambio de escena)

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji: 17 años

Itachi: 20

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Las apariencias engañan.

/la fiesta/

-te dije que estoy muy ocupada- manifiesta una hermosa pelirosa, bastante apurada.

-vamos sakura! Será muy divertido! Aparte eres mi mejor amiga, debes estar en mi fiesta top…-ruega un chico alto y rubio con una sonrisa.

-naruto, por favor si, estoy muy atareada con mi trabajo no puedo ir…

-pero sakura…eres una aguafiestas..-esto es muy importante para mi, y lo será para ti, podrás conocer gente nueva y bueno estar conmigo-sonrojado.

-está bien Naruto lo haré, pero no me quedaré toda la noche, trato..?

- ajam..

En ese instante el rubio marcho de la oficina de la pelirosa.

-esta fiesta, será todo un fracaso…-

Se dirigió hacia la recepción del local y aviso que se retiraría antes. Después de todo ese no era su verdadero trabajo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-irás y punto-

Fue lo único que se escuchó retumbar en la habitación antes del ruido de la puerta aventada con fuerza.

-creo que no me queda otra-dijo resignadamente un hermoso muchacho cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá.

En ese instante marco rápidamente un número en su móvil, canceló un par de encuentros que tenía organizados para esa noche y se dirigió a su cuarto a ver que sería lo mas indicado para ponerse en la fiesta de su mejor amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hola, buenas noches, me alegra verte-saludando a la gente que entraba a la fiesta

-amigo neji, que suerte que viniste, adelante pasa.-

-buenas noches naruto-saluda la pelirosa serenamente

-princesa obsesión!! Pensé que no vendrías..

-yo igual, pero bueno hago este sacrificio por ti, tuve que cancelar muy buenos negocios sabes…?

-jaja, bueno muchas gracias, pasa sakura.

La fiesta era verdaderamente un éxito, a pesar de que el organizador (naruto) era un papanatas descuidado desordenado e inconciente su fortuna lo sacó a flote nuevamente. El salón se encontraba repleto de gente, meseros por doquier sirviendo a los finos invitados, muy buena música, efectos lumínicos increíbles y mucha bebida.

La chica se encontraba hablando por su móvil, tenia asuntos urgentes que atender, sus negocios se venían abajo y ella allí como una estúpida en una fiesta de "chetitos" que solo había concurrido por que su mejor amigo se lo había pedido. Estaba apunto de abandonar la fiesta cuando una mano toma fuertemente su brazo..

-tan pronto te marchas?-un pelinegro con un excelente físico y una sonrisa seductora le susurraba en su oído-

-perdón.. te conozco?-dijo una atónita sakura mirándolo extrañada

-no, pero me gustaría hacerlo-

-disculpa..?

-oye no finjas conmigo, se que te aburres en la fiesta, de hecho yo también, naruto me obligo a venir por ser su mejor amigo, supongo que eres una empresaria muy ocupada o algo así…

-algo así-

- seguramente tienes asuntos importantes que atender, no te culpo estoy en las misma que tu, pero aún así estamos aquí ya que nuestro amigo nos lo ha rogado…entonces que manera mejor de disfrutar la fiesta que conociéndonos mas…

-guau, me sorprendes, sabes bastante por lo que me dices…-

-bueno en verdad tu actitud me da a pensar eso…-tomándola por los hombros y dirigiéndola a una mesa apartada de la gente y el baile-

-y cuéntame, como es tu nombre?

-soy sakura Haruno, y tu?

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

-y de que trabajas?

-bueno..es algo complicado…

-te entiendo, no me lo digas entonces

-gracias, y tu..?

-teóricamente trabajo como secretaria en una empresa de vinos…

-ajam…teóricamente?

-te molesta si dejamos ahí el tema..?

-no por favor…perdona mi atrevimiento…y donde vives?

-(oh por dios ese hombre no perdía su tiempo, si que era directo) bueno eso no es algo que suelo decirle a alguien que apenas conozco..

-ajaj-sonrisa seductora, acto seguido apoya su mano en la de ella-

-y eso a que se debe..?

-eres una mujer muy misteriosa…eres todo un reto sakura…sabes hay muy pocas como tu, eres la primera mujer que siento diferente a las demás.

-disculpa, que insinúas?-sonrisa picara-

-no nada, simplemente que la mayorías de las mujeres, en realidad todas excepto pocas excepciones como tu, se desesperan al verme, me dan conversación, pasamos una noche juntos y me dejan sus teléfonos-

-si lo se, soy diferente a las demás uchiha y espero que eso lo tengas presente-tono desafiante

-(seguía con su mano sobre la de la muchacha) si por eso me das mucha intriga, por cierto eres hermosa…(mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos) cielos como no lo note antes, ella es tan sexy(piensa)

-gracias uchiha, pero no creas que conmigo va a pasar todo lo que pasa con esas mujeres, tu lo dijiste soy diferente, y si no te molesta debo retirarme…-

-(apretó mas su mano, impidiéndole levantarse) sakura, no te vallas, no me digas que te estoy intimidando…

-por favor uchiha reacciona quieres-

-lo haría si no me atrajeras tanto-tono seductor

-mm bien así que eso quieres, bien…te daré el gusto solamente para que puedas dormir a la noche…

-(dios esa mujer si que lograba desesperarlo) que insinúas sakura?

-umm no es lo que tu querías?

-que es lo que yo quiero?- logró confundirlo

-(se levanta y se dirige al baño)

-(siguiéndola) sakura..? Vamos no juegues conmigo, me pones nervioso-

-(parando bruscamente) y bien..? ( acercándose peligrosamente)

-dios…que calor verdad..?-ella había logrado ponerlo nervioso…

En ese momento el Uchiha se acerca a ella acorralándola en la pared, la toma fuertemente por la cintura y acerca sus labios al blanco cuello de la pelirosa, comenzando a besarlo lentamente…

-vamos uchiha no juegues, no tengo mucho tiempo, de verdad debo irme, haz lo que quieres hacer y terminemos ya con esto-despreocupadamente

-sakura los negocios no van a irse a ningún lado, disfruta el momento-bajando sus manos hasta la parte trasera de la pelirosada.

Uchiha sasuke subio lentamente sus labios hacia los de la chica haruno y los presionó con fuerza, al sentir que ésta le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, apretó fuertemente el trasero de la muchacha y empezó a crear un beso lleno de deseo, desesperación y lujuria, a la vez que esta le correspondía, pero cuando ella dejo de hacerlo él se separo un poco..

-sakura?-

-dime..-

-que paso?-

-uchiha debo irme, ya conseguiste lo que querías si, ahora déjame ir, tengo que arreglar algo realmente serio-

-nos volveremos a ver cierto?-

-por dios…claro que no…bueno tal vez si…ambos somos amigos de naruto…pero eso igual no garantiza nada.

-pero..-

-sasuke fue solo un beso si…no te lo tomes muy a pecho…-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa mientras relamía sus labios-

-(dios esa mujer es…tan…debo volver a verla) se que nos volveremos a ver sakura, y gracias por el beso, sabes que también lo disfrute-guiñándole un ojo-

-me alegro, adios y bueno hasta nunca-con una sonrisa-

Ésta dejó a un muy confundido sasuke en el medio del baño..Él debía volver a verla, ella no era como las demás, ella no tenía interés en los hombres, solamente mostraba interés en su trabajo…una secretaria de una empresa de vinoss..? eso si que era raro, el no caería en esa trampa, el sabía perfectamente que había algo mucho mas oscuro detrás de todo eso, uchiha conocía demasiado a las mujeres, y mujeres como ella no se encontraban en cualquier lado…las mujeres que había conocido parecidas a ella, pero que igual no podría compararla, las había conocido todas en ese ámbito, en el ámbito donde él trabajaba, en ese lugar oscuro donde todos iban convencidos de que lograrían su objetivo, se llevarían mucho dinero y encima tendrían alguna que otra mujerzuela para pasar el rato, sin embargo la mayoría terminaba borracho, sin dinero o en el peor de los casos muerto por deudas.

Le costaba creer que una mujer tan perfecta estuviera metida en una cosa como esa, si bien él estaba en todo ese negocio sucio y le gustaba su oficio no podía creer que esa chica tan delicada y fina pudiera tener que ver con algo de eso, cada vez le intrigaba más y más esa mujer, quería conocer de ella todo, por eso no dudó en recurrir a su mejor amigos..

-naruto-friamente

-sasuke-de igual manera

-necesito que me hables de sakura haruno-

-disculpa? La conoces? Para que quieres saber de ella?-

-la conocí hace un rato, me pareció una mujer hermosa y que tiene claro sus objetivos, me agrado mucho, y quiero saber que ella por que quiero volver a verla, vas a ayudarme o vas a dejar que investigue por mi lado..?

-no te metas con ella, sasuke, no sabes como ella es, vas a lastimarla-preocupado

-justamente no se como es ella, y quiero saberlo, y no voy a lastimarla, lo que mas me sorprendió de ella es que es una mujer seria y que no muestra sentimientos, no le piensa en hombres y se enfoca mucho en su trabajo, definitivamente es la mujer ideal-sonriendo-

-entonces si sabes todo eso, por que crees que ella puede fijarse en ti?

-por que tarde o temprano todas lo hacen-triunfante

-eres un canalla, como te atrevas a lastimar a sakura, será el fin de nuestra amistad, y recuerda que me debes mucho uchiha-

-lo se, sólo dame datos de ella, ejemplo, donde trabaja y la dirección, donde vive, que le gusta hacer y cosas así…

-bien, trabaja como secretaria en una empresa de vinos, para ser específico en "VinnCorporationFF", donde producen espumantes y solamente blancos, también tienen un local trasero donde venden el mejor güisqui nacional, aquí te anoto la dirección, ella vive en el hotel "Hiltmail" enfrente de el centro comercial mas importante de la ciudad, en el cuarto 15 de la planta alta pero es la tercera planta, el ascensor te lleva directo, es obsesionada de su trabajo, no se que le ve de interesante y tampoco se de donde hizo tanto dinero ya que es una simple secretaria, auque tiene muy buen feeling con el dueño, no se que onda hay ahí…le gusta mucho ir a ver las carreras de autos al autódromo y hace dos años atrás bueno ella…

-ella que..?

-no, no voy a decírtelo no traicionare su confianza-

-naruto…

-bien pero prométeme que no dirás nada-

-ok.-

-ella corría ilegalmente, y de ahí es de donde sacó gran parte de su dinero, igual yo insisto en que hay algo mas…pero ella me lo niega…por suerte gracias a mi ayuda dejó su vicio de las carreras y sólo se limita a verlas en el autódromo oficial de Tokio, seguro la encuentras ahí todos los domingos a las 7:00. También le gusta ver películas los sábados a la noche y habitualmente siempre escoge las de tipo aventura/acción donde la mayoría de las veces aparte de pelea hay un robo, escape a la ley y planes muy bien planificados, no se de donde saca todo esto sakurita ajja

-mmm, es una chica muy intrigante no lo crees?

-ajam…bueno y aparte de todo esto, es una chica muy dulce y tierna cuando la conoces mas a fondo.

-ajaj eso no me parece posible-

-no? Es que tu no la conoces como yo baka-

-si eso es cierto…tu crees que es tan fría con todos cuando recién los conoce?

-si eso me parece-

-tu como la conociste?-

-bueno es una larga historia otro día te lo cuento-

-gracias por todo naruto-(sakura nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que imaginas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre de cabello negro muy bien formado y maduro se encuentra en una oficina cómodamente sentado en el sillón de cuero con sus piernas apoyadas en el escritorio, éste se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo mientras leía un periódico, pero el golpe de la puerta de la oficina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue en ese entonces que vio entrar a una hermosa joven de cabello largo por la cintura de color rosa atado a una colita alta, que estaba vestida con un Jean negro ajustado que se ensanchaba en el final con una musculosa de color azul marino con escote en ve y unas zapatillas también azules.

-(sube la mirada de repente) sakura, hermosa, como estuvo tu día?

-como crees…?

-(tomándola por la cintura) no muy bien, creo…pero bueno cuéntame que ocurrió para que estés con ese mal humor.

-itachi, no tengo ganas hoy si (se soltó de los brazos del chico) por cierto que haces en mi lugar de trabajo eh…?

-es que no se me agarraron ganas de ver a la chica mas linda del universo, y hablar con ella, pero veo que no tienes ganas de nada..

-ves bien, te puedes ir-

-cuéntame como te fue en la fiesta-

-ahh bien, por cierto conocí a tu hermano..

-que..?

-si como escuchaste lo conocí, y estaba bastante intrigado en saber de mi...

-me imagino que no dijiste nada verdad..

-itachi, lamento informarte que la jefa de todo esto soy yo…y no tu..y si yo le dije algo es problema mío…no tuyo..

-cálmate mi ángel del diablo, sólo es por tu bien…y el de tu oficio…sabes que el es nuestra competencia verdad?

-si, lo imaginé cuando el tampoco quiso contarme nada de él.

-diablita debemos destruirlo, sino puede que arruine todo, él ha crecido mucho con sus negocios…

-se como es todo itachi y también se sobre sus mercados oscuros y todo lo demás, se hacer negocios, POR ESO SOY LO QUE SOY!!-

-en verdad eres tan sexy cuando te pones así…sakura te extraño-dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente-

-sabes que eso termino uchiha, y cuando te dije puedes irte era una orden!!

-bien diablita, te veo en tres horas, ahí?

-ahí en tres horas.

-ah..Hermosa…no pierdas ganancias como la otra vez si? Eso si sería el fin para todos-

-(lo cachetea) la autoridad soy yo uchiha, deja de intentar mandarme, a mí nadie me controla entendido?

-lo se, pero me gusta cuando te pones como una fiera, nos vemos diablita-esbozando una sonrisa

-si como digas adiós…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra "oficina" el joven uchiha se encuentra hablando con una persona bastante desesperado..

-hyuuga, como puede ser q no hallas conseguido nada de información sobre ella?-

-mira uchiha, tu hermano, la cubre por todos lados, es muy difícil obtener información sobre esa mujer o quizás ni sea una mujer..

-cállate, no opines si no te doy permiso, si estoy convencido de que es una mujer, por que conozco a mi hermano y no iría a ver a alguien todos los días si no es una mujer…

-Por cierto intentaste seguirlo hasta el galpón donde tienen la guarida y la oficina?

-claro que si, pero recuerda, es tu hermano, nadie le gana en velocidad y encubrimiento-

-lo se, está mujer se busco un excelente equipo…hyuuga necesito que organices un juego con ella, tu sabes como hacer esas cosas, lo quiero para hoy a en cinco horas, quiero que sea el último juego de la noche…

-así será, hablaré con Itachi, sólo una cosa uchiha, ten mucho cuidado, mira que esta mujer tiene muchas cartas bajo su manga, y otra cosa si es mujer como dices, ten mas cuidado si tienes el honor de conocerla en persona trata de no meterte en aprietos, se que las mujeres son tu debilidad amigo, y por lo que parece debe ser muy hermosa, recuerda para que Itachi pase tanto tiempo con una chica… recuerda que él después de haber pasado una noche no vuelve a verlas jamás..

-lo se hyuuga!!! Deja de decirme esa clase de cosas me pones nervioso-

-lo lamento uchiha, me voy a hacer mi trabajo, adiós…

-grr…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------primer CAPII! Espero que les haya gustado

Se me ocurrió hoy cuando leí un ficc, y weno me dio la instipacion

Ajjajaa

Espero que les guste

Se que es medio confuso porque no especifico demasiado

Pero me gusta que sea mas un misterio

Bueno espero que me manden reviews!!

Besoss

CaintlinJeanne


	2. El encuentro entre la reina del juego y

Holiss!..

Espero que les haya gustado el primer CAPII, haber que viene ahora…jaj

(Pensamientos)

---------(cambio de escena)

_Voz del otro lado del teléfono._

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji: 17 años

Itachi: 20

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cappi anterior:

En otra "oficina" el joven uchiha se encuentra hablando con una persona bastante desesperado..

-hyuuga, como puede ser q no hallas conseguido nada de información sobre ella?-

-mira uchiha, tu hermano, la cubre por todos lados, es muy difícil obtener información sobre esa mujer o quizás ni sea una mujer..

-cállate, no opines si no te doy permiso, si estoy convencido de que es una mujer, por que conozco a mi hermano y no iría a ver a alguien todos los días si no es una mujer…

-Por cierto intentaste seguirlo hasta el galpón donde tienen la guarida y la oficina?

-claro que si, pero recuerda, es tu hermano, nadie le gana en velocidad y encubrimiento-

-lo se, está mujer se busco un excelente equipo…hyuuga necesito que organices un juego con ella, tu sabes como hacer esas cosas, lo quiero para hoy en cinco horas, quiero que sea el último juego de la noche…

-así será, hablaré con Itachi, sólo una cosa uchiha, ten mucho cuidado, mira que esta mujer tiene muchas cartas bajo su manga, y otra cosa si es mujer como dices, ten mas cuidado si tienes el honor de conocerla en persona trata de no meterte en aprietos, se que las mujeres son tu debilidad amigo, y por lo que parece debe ser muy hermosa, recuerda para que Itachi pase tanto tiempo con una chica… recuerda que él después de haber pasado una noche no vuelve a verlas jamás..

-lo se hyuuga!!! Deja de decirme esa clase de cosas me pones nervioso-

-lo lamento uchiha, me voy a hacer mi trabajo, adiós…

-grr…

**Las apariencias engañan**

**/El encuentro entre la reina del juego y el apost sexxy/**

Estaba muy nervioso conducía su megane a toda prisa, estaba bastante demorado, el lugar al cual se dirigía quedaba lejos y su primer encuentro planificado eran en menos de 15 minutos, apretó el acelerador con fuerza, hoy era el gran día, el día en que por fin tendría el gran honor de conocerla, sabía que no podría verla a causa de un vidrio oscuro de por medio pero él tenía el presentimiento de que si iba a hacerlo.

Llegó justo a tiempo, en la entrada dejó su D.N.I, y se dirigió con mucha precaución hasta la sala de su encuentro rodeado de colegas suyos..

Así estuvo unas cuantas horas, afortunadamente había ganado los seis encuentros que el joven hyuuga le había programado, pero aún así a pesar de su cansancio, estaba ansioso, demasiado, había programado el encuentro con la misteriosa chica para las cuatro de la mañana, eran las tres, se había dejado una hora libre, para poderse relajar, tomar algo, y conversar con sus colegas..

-uchiha-llamo el joven hyuuga que a todo esto el se encontraba haciéndole de guardaespaldas

-dime hyuuga-

-como te ha ido…?-

-de maravilla hyuuga, puedes creer que no perdí en ningún encuentro?

-te felicito uchiha, está vez te fue mucho mejor que la última…y tus ganancias fueron dignas de perder tanto tiempo?

-tu que crees hyuuga-

-si eso pensé…recuerdas que aún te queda el séptimo encuentro verdad?-

-hyuuga a que demonios juegas..? Sabes perfectamente que estoy esperando con muchas ansias ese encuentro desde antes de venir para aquí, por que preguntas estupideces?

-era solamente que no quería que se te pase…tal vez con tanto estrés se te olvidaba, y no podemos permitirlo-

-mira, encontrarme con esta mujer es una de las cosas que eh estado esperando desde que entré en todo esto hace dos años…no quiero que nada lo arruine, arreglaste en el salón que te pedí verdad, donde estemos sólo nosotros dos?

-si uchiha, pero yo e Itachi debemos estar, ya que somos los organizadores y sus guardaespaldas, así que estaremos dentro del salón pero los miraremos de lejos..

-muy bien…prepárate reinita por que hoy vas a conocer lo que es el dolor..-con una sonrisa malvada

-a que te refieres uchiha?-asombrado por la carcajada de su jefe/amigo

-hoy terminarán los negocios de esta muchacha, ya que perderá hasta el último centavo, va a arrepentirse de haber conocido a Sasuke Uchiha-

-muy bien, así se habla Sasuke!-emocionado

-shhhh-

-discúlpame uchiha-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-estas lista..?

-lo estoy…-

-creo que estás un poco nerviosa-

-uchiha, claro que lo estoy, piensa no puedo permitirme perder, se que el va a apostar mucho y yo siempre voy a tener que redoblarla y si pierdo estaremos en banca rota..

-desde cuando mi reina esta asustada de jugar contra alguien? Oye es mi hermano tampoco es la gran cosa, aparte lo conoces, que el no sepa quien eres te da ventajas…

-es cierto, tienes mucha razón, gracias Itachi-tiernamente

-tienes un estado de ánimo bastante cambiante reina-

-si lo se, discúlpame si eso te confunde…-

-no, se perfectamente como son las cosas pero yo intentaré todo para recuperarte…

-uchiha, estamos aquí por temas laborales, no para hablar de sentimientos..

-si lo se reina, disculpa el descuido-ella era la única mujer por el cual el se sentía dominado

-este tipo se está retrazando tres minutos…

-reina, él es así, no puedes comenzar el partido amargada por que se retrazó tres minutos…

-cuatro-

-reina-

-lo siento, ya vete uchiha, ahí viene tu hermano-

-buenos noches…-

-si, buenas noches-

-por fin tengo el gran honor de conocer a la reina del juego, auque para serte franco me gustaría poder verte reinita..-

-si, seguro me podrás ver en tus sueños cuando pierdas…-

-bueno nosotros no vinimos al casino para conversar cierto? Estamos aquí para jugar poker…

-tienes toda la razón-

-así es..-

Así pasó una larga hora de juego, la cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa era impresionante, en ese preciso momento el uchiha se sacó su reloj y lo depositó en la mesa…era mas que claro que había apostado mas de lo que había llevado esa noche, y no le quedó de otra que apostar su hermoso reloj.

Por su parte, ella recibía miradas de el mayor uchiha para que dara por finalizado el partido ya que se estaba excediendo con la apuesta, ella tenía mucha confianza en si misma, las palabras de Itachi de antes de que comenzara el partido le habían dado muchas fuerzas para ese encuentro.

Él estaba muy ansioso, no le importaba perder todo ese dinero, ni mucho menos su reloj, simplemente quería tener la oportunidad de verla…pero en ese instante se le cruzo la imagen de la chica que había conocido esa noche en la fiesta de su amigo Naruto, la chica Haruno, la cual entró a sus pensamientos y lo hizo desconcentrar por unos segundos…

-te toca-dijo la misteriosa mujer

-si…Poker de Qs…bueno fue un gusto negociar contigo, empieza a tomar el dinero

En ese instante Itachi empalidece, y el joven hyuuga se acerca lentamente para seguir a su amigo pero una voz lo detiene…

-disculpa apost sexxy, pero yo no he jugado aún y me temo decirte que mi juego es Poker de ases, esto hace que la ganadora sea yo- apoya su maravilloso Poker sobre la mesa

-no, no puede ser!!-

-ajm...créelo, acabas de perder, tal vez tengas suerte la próxima vez…si te animas a jugar conmigo nuevamente claro…-

-lo cierto está arriba de la mesa, hermanito, NADIE le gana a la reina del juego-mientras tomaba una bolsa y introducía todo el dinero y el reloj…

-mucha suerte para la próxima, apost sexxy

-maldición, te dije que era buena uchiha.-

-creo que la subestimé un poco, igual me dio gusto jugar con ella-Reinita, que quede claro que en el próximo encuentro te veré la cara…

-Eso lo veremos, chiquillo, tienes mucho que aprender-seductoramente-

-te odio reinita-le susurro en su oído, que lo tenia tapado por la capucha de la campera que llevaba (tenia una gorra puesta debajo de la capucha de tal forma que lo único que el uchiha podía ver eran sus rojos y gruesos labios)

-igual yo chiquillo…-murmuró

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez iba conduciendo su megane a toda prisa pisaba fuertemente el acelerador y pasaba varios semáforos en rojo…eran las 12:00 del mediodía, quería llegar a tiempo para invitarla a cenar…era curioso después del encuentro con "la reina del juego" no había podido dejar de pensar en la chica Haruno, en el beso de la fiesta, de sus hermosos y únicos ojos jade y en su tan desafiante e intrigante actitud, si lo cierto era que le hacía mucho acordar a la "reina del juego" pero él sabía la chica Haruno no era de ese tipo de mujer…su amigo naruto le había contado que sakura era muy mala con las cartas, nunca había ido al casino y simplemente detestaba apostar, por más chiquita que fuera la apuesta…Algo detuvo sus pensamientos..si, efectivamente estaba muy distraído, había chocado con un poste de luz.

-mierda-dijo en un susurro

Afortunadamente había llegado a su destino, el hotel "Hiltmail" donde vivía la chica que le había robado el sueño, no es que estuviera enamorado claro, sino solamente algo de ella le daba un toque de adrenalina a las cosas, Sasuke Uchiha nunca desperdicia experiencias nuevas…

-disculpe joven busca a alguien?-pregunto cordialmente una señora de edad considerable-

-emm…si, si…busco a la hermosa joven de la tercera planta habitación 15, vive aquí cierto?

-si, tome aquí están las llaves puede subir-

-cielos, gracias, (puede meterse cualquiera)-se sorprendió

Optó por subir en ascensor, era más rápido y le garantizaba llegar al departamento sin haber derramado una gota de sudor. Llegó y se paró en seco frente a la puerta, introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y giro la perilla… el cuarto se hallaba vacío, estaba todo oscuro, la luz apagada, las cortinas del gran ventanal cerradas y con la persiana baja, parecía como que no había nadie, la verdad estaba bien decorado, pero era un ambiente un tanto tétrico para él, parecía que allí hubiera muerto alguien, pero si así le gustaba vivir a aquella chica, el no había ido hasta allí para reprocharle como decoraba su cuarto.

De repente escuchó un ruido, en realidad el crujir de una puerta, se quedó inmóvil ya que en el cuarto no se encontraba nadie, hasta que la vio…si era ella Sakura Haruno, envuelta en una toalla, peinándose el cabello rosado que caía delicadamente en sus hombros..

-sasuke uchiha?-

-sakura-

-así que esto es lo que haces cuando no quieren darte los teléfonos, verdad?

-jaja no, en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago.

-entonces, naruto te dio mi dirección cierto, no te alcanzó con lo que te dije ayer..?

-guau no creí que me recibieras de esta manera, me siento alagado-

-por favor uchiha acabo de salir de la ducha si, no tenía idea de que vendrías, pero ya que aquí estás cuéntame por que viniste-sosteniendo su toalla

-bueno vine a invitarte a comer-

-bien acepto, si me disculpas, me aguantas un minuto que me cambie?

-(su actitud cambió de fría a alegre de repente…? Que mujer misteriosa) no es necesario, luces radiante con esa toalla-se acerca a ella

-perdon..? a caso no me tienes respeto..?-dijo bromeando

-no quiero faltarte el respeto sakura, pero es la verdad con esa toalla excitas a mas de uno…-tomándole la barbilla

-bueno, gracias, pero me voy a cambiar..-

-no, todavía no lo harás.

Y así fue como él la tomó como la noche anterior y la beso, sin antes acorralarla contra la pared, esta vez el beso fue con un poquito mas de amor..? pero muy apasionado, el joven uchiha estaba desesperado, la verdad estar así con esa mujer lo volvía loco, en ese instante intentó sacarle la toalla pero ella dejó de besarlo

-que ocurre sakura? Es la segunda vez que me haces esto-dijo divertido

-jaj, lo lamento si, me voy a cambiar

Fue en ese preciso instante que se quedó pensando en la voz de la chica…se le parecía demasiado a otra mujer que conocía…pero a quién? El conocía demasiadas mujeres como para andarse acordando de sus voces…pero no sólo relacionó la voz de sakura con la de otra mujer que él conocía, sino que también había algo en ella que le seguía haciendo acordar a la misma mujer…sus labios…eran tan rojos y tan lindos como los de otra…

-bien, aquí estoy…oye te sientes bien-mirando la cara de preocupación de sasuke.-

-ah, si, disculpa. Vamos?

-sisi..

Y si, otra vez nos encontramos a sasuke manejando su megane a todo motor, con una hermosa chica sentada en el asiento del acompañante, él la miraba de reojo y sonreía, ella lo miraba directamente y luego enfocaba su viste en el volante del auto, así unas cuantas veces bastante emocionada por la velocidad que alcanzaba aquella belleza.

-veo que te gustan los autos..-

-si, me gustan mucho-

-y te gustaría conducirlo?-

-mm gracias pero no, sólo manejo autos con nitro que pueden alcanzar mas velocidad que este-

-jaja con nitro? Déjame adivinar corrías?… (n/a:gracias naruto!)

-em..bueno para que mentir si es una realidad..si corro

-eso quiere decir que lo sigues haciendo?

-em…-nerviosa-no claro que no, corría, eso quise decir…-

-(con que sigues corriendo eh) bueno después podríamos dar una vueltita por el autódromo, claro si encuentras un auto con "nitro"…

-no, no me gusta ir acompañada al autodromo-seriamente

-me sigues sorprendiendo..-

-si no te gusta que lo haga, puedes dejarme aquí..-

-no-le sujeta la mano-eres increíble Sakura Haruno-

-si lo se, jajajaj-

RINGG

-ops es mio-dijo la pelirosada apenada-ITA…Izumi…si como estás…?

_-Haruno tenemos problemas, hay negocios que se nos están pudriendo…_

-a que te refieres amiga…?

_-lo sabes muy bien…está de por medio la policía…debes arreglar esto ya..habla, mueve contactos, haz algo pronto o cae todo.._

-si, pero deja de darme órdenes AMIGA, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

_-lo lamento, sólo te digo que hagas algo pronto. adios.-totalmente seco, y cortó_

-paso algo sakura?

-si, problemas con el trabajo, me llamó una colega preocupada ya que el jefe está bastante molesto, ya que me he olvidado de hacer unos papeles muy importantes y son para hoy, así que deberé dejarte, lo lamento, tal vez otro día.-apurada

-bien, pero la próxima vez, iré a tu casa y nos quedaremos ahí, entiendes?-picarón

-ok, igualmente sabes como va a ser todo..-

-lo se, pero yo voy a enamorarte sakura-

-jjaja, claro, es bueno que tengas una expectativa en tu vida…jaja, adiós uchiha-

-efectivamente ella es diferente-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así salió a toda prisa prácticamente corriendo, debía encontrarse con Itachi y saber que estaba pasando con sus tan preciados e importantes negocios, pero por el otro lado sabía que sasuke no se conformaría con el fundamento que ella le había dado, por este motivo debía ver a su "jefe" antes para pedirle un favor que le salvaría esa parte de su vida..

-kakashi-

-sakura, que pasó el otro día? Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones…no creas que voy a perdonártelo siempre, aparte es arriesgado que salgas tan seguido-su semblante cambió a uno que mostraba preocupación.

-lo se, tenía una fiesta importante, a la cual me obligaron a asistir…necesito un favor…-

-jaja, sabía que algo necesitabas, nunca vienes a trabajar, cosa que deberías considerar ya que si no estás un tiempo aquí van a descubrirte-

-lo se, pero es que tuve muchos temas esta última semana, voy al grano kakashi, necesito que si un tal Uchiha Sasuke pregunta por mi, que le digas que me mandaste a llenar papales muy importantes y que estoy muy ocupada, dile que no me distraiga por que sino perderé mi empleo, solo eso..y no te preocupes te recompensaré por el favor, luego arreglamos cuentas…te parece?-

-si me parece, entonces suerte con el fiambre chiquita-

-que? Es…otra vez Uchiha Itachi se metió en eso..? dime que fue una broma Karachi..te lo suplico-

-no me temo que no pequeña Sakura, yo que tú me dirigiría lo mas rápido posible para hablar con él sabes que está medio loquito desde el acontecimiento ese, sabes fue fuerte para el…-

-eso ya no importa, adiós y gracias-

-solo haz algo para detenerlo, si esto se agrava no podríamos pararlo jamás-

-si, lo se!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cuando la chica llega al punto de encuentro con el Uchiha mayor se encuentra con una escenita bastante fea. Ésta clava los ojos en el Uchiha, que estaba tirado en el medio del suelo rodeado de sangre que no pertenecía exactamente a él ya que éste no se encontraba herido, tenía una jeringa en su mano izquierda, mientras que el la derecha poseía una calibre 32 brillante color platino reluciente, a su alrededor se encontraban varias botellas de güisqui totalmente vacías, y su rostro estaba totalmente pálido con los labios rojos. Pero lo que mas la sobresaltó fue el camino de sangre que se dirigía hacia el armario… se acercó lentamente para abrirlo temiendo lo peor pero justo antes de abrirlo..

-no lo hagas-entrecortadamente

-q..qu…que hiciste Uchiha!!!-grita desesperada mientras derrama unas cuantas lágrimas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno segundo capi!!)

Espero que les gustee:D:D:D

Me está re copando la historia, auque no reciba muchos reviews, seguiré escribiendo, hasta que a alguien le agrade y la siga!!

Besosss

Gracias a todos

CaintlinJeanne(/L)


	3. ahora te necesito mas que nunca

(Pensamientos)

---------(cambio de escena)

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji: 17 años

Itachi: 20

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capi anterior:

Cuando la chica llega al punto de encuentro con el Uchiha mayor se encuentra con una escenita bastante fea. Ésta clava los ojos en el Uchiha, que estaba tirado en el medio del suelo rodeado de sangre que no pertenecía exactamente a él ya que éste no se encontraba herido, tenía una jeringa en su mano izquierda, mientras que el la derecha poseía una calibre 32 brillante color platino reluciente, a su alrededor se encontraban varias botellas de güisqui totalmente vacías, y su rostro estaba totalmente pálido con los labios rojos. Pero lo que mas la sobresaltó fue el camino de sangre que se dirigía hacia el armario… se acercó lentamente para abrirlo temiendo lo peor pero justo antes de abrirlo..

-no lo hagas-entrecortadamente

-q..qu…que hiciste Uchiha!!!-grita desesperada mientras derrama unas cuantas lágrimas…

**Las apariencias engañan**

**/ahora te necesito mas que nunca/**

-lo lamento sakura, en verdad lo lamento-

-Itachi..-se sentó en el piso ensangrentado y atrajo a su compañero hacia ella, abrazándolo fuertemente-no te entiendo, por que debes arruinarte de esta manera-

-por que las mujeres que amo no quieren nada conmigo…

-esa no es razón para acabar así…Itachi, sabes que te quiero mucho y esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces…todo eso terminó, terminó cuando entramos en este juego sin fin, cuando mataste a ese hombre…y ahora quieres que vuelva contigo..? después de que llego al galpón, te encuentro en estas condiciones, y con un tipo en el armario!!-dijo sollozando

-sakura, te amo-

-yo no puedo hacerlo, no después de todo esto, mírate en lo que te has convertido eres un acecino…-con un hilo de voz

-perdóname-

-sabes que esto es por ti, no ganas nada pidiéndome perdón, tú mismo debes pedirte perdón por arruinarte la vida, por drogarte como lo has hecho hoy y muchas otras veces, por beber como lo haces, y por sobre todo…por ser un maldito acecino y viciarte con ver a la gente morir…

-sa..-cayendo de sus brazos

-itachi!!!-agarrando su teléfono y marcando unos cuantos números-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba caminando de lado a lado, estaba muy impaciente, estaba triste, se sentía sola, vacía, no podía ni quería admitir que esa persona que significó tanto en su vida se había trasformado en un drogadicto alcohólico y acecino, no sabía como había sucedido ni tampoco cuando, ellos siempre había sido sinceros, buenos, cariñosos, nunca hubo un engaño, pero no todo era perfecto entre ellos.

Fue un día de relámpagos, estaban aburridos en el departamento de él, ella propuso un juego, el trajo la ruleta… ahí fue cuando surgió la codicia, las ganas de apostarse la vida en cada juego, las ganas de obtener poder. En ella el efecto no fue tan grande como en él, ella se limitaba a apostar, ganar y luego salir del lugar victoriosa, en cambio él, apostaba, ganaba, desafiaba a sus competidores, peleaba con ellos, luego de su victoria, se iba a un bar, tomaba se drogaba y luego mataba…

No podía creer como todo su sueño de felicidad y amor que un día había pensado perfecto, se le desvanecía frente a sus propios ojos, sin dudas este vicio la estaba hundiendo lenta y dolorosamente…

-señorita..? es la novia del chico con sobredosis?-

-no exactamente-

-bueno pero está acompañándolo verdad?-

-si, como está él? Puedo verlo..? responda!!-zarandeando la mano de la enfermera

-si, puedes pasar, pero ten cuidado aún está delicado, y por cierto chica..si que tu amiguito tiene suerte, no cualquiera sobrevive a toda la porquería que llevaba en su interior..

-sakura-

-itachi-

-como estas?-

-mejor, perdóname-

-no lo entiendo-

-no es necesario que lo hagas-

-debemos hablar-

-que ocurre..?-

-ya no trabajarás más conmigo-

-que!?-levantando la voz-

-calmate, sabes mejor que nadie que todo esto arruinó nuestras vidas en especial la tuya, no quiero que sigas involucrado en todo esto…

-pero trabajar contigo es una de las mejores cosas de toda mi vida sakura, trabajar contigo me ayudó a acabar con mis vicios a ser mejor, aprendí mucho de ti sakura..

-y así terminaste, mírate, eres…eres…-

-soy…?

-un acecino, me das asco…-

-sa…kura, no me digas eso por favor…-

-es la pura verdad-

-vas a dejarme así?

-no, te cuidaré hasta que mejores, luego de eso, no quiero volver a verte jamás Uchiha-su tono era serio y rudo.-

-no me hagas esto, te amo, y lo sabes..-

-pero yo no te amo, es mas..creo que hasta te odio…-

Dicho esto salio del hospital, caminaba apurada, topó con varias personas, pero no le importó, en ese instante se largó a llover, un diluvio bastante importante, en eso para un auto cerca de ella.

-súbete-dijo una voz masculina

-kakashi, necesito ir al galpón…es sobre…-interrupción

-tienes miedo de lo que pudo haber hecho cierto?-

-no se si lo que siento es realmente miedo…pero me da mucha rabia y odio pensar en lo que ese maldito pudo haber hecho.

-tranquila sakura, yo estaré contigo siempre, lo sabes verdad?

-si, gracias kakashi eres un excelente amigo..-

Llegaron al galpón, estaba todo en silencio, la oscuridad rodeaba el ambiente, el olor a sangre impregnado en el suelo emanaba un olor bastante repugnante, ella se acerca al armario con pasos inseguros y lentos, él la seguía desde atrás..

-déjame hacerlo a mi-dijo seguro

-como quieras-

El tomó una posición segura, la cual relajó un poco a la chica, giro lentamente la perilla del armario, abrió con cuidado una de las puertas y se encontró con un cuerpo baleado por todos lados, parecía que el Uchiha hubiera estado jugando al tiro al blanco.

-no puede ser-cae de rodillas

-sakura, lo conoces?-

-si, él era su primo, recuerdo que jugué con él un partido hace dos días, perdí bastante dinero, Itachi no dejaba de reprocharme tal patético acto, me hizo sentir una basura, luego de considerarlo se disculpó y empezó a decir cosas horribles me dijo que lo destriparía, que lo quemaría y que nos devolvería hasta el último centavo, estaba realmente pasado de vuelta, me costó calmarlo, cuando al fin se calmó le hice prometer que no haría nada malo, que yo recuperaría ese dinero. Pero no fue así, una vez mas él no cumplió con sus promesas.-sollozando

-Haruno, debes ser fuerte, es una situación bastante complicada ésta que estas viviendo, pero debes superarlas, te pasaron cosas peores amiga, y pudiste salir a flote con ellas, vamos ya verás que todo se solucionará-metiendo al cuerpo en una bolsa

-muchas gracias-le da un beso en la mejilla

-cambiando de tema, me debes un favor…considerando que Itachi está en el hospital y demás, ahora no tienes ni guardaespaldas ni organizador, déjame serlo.-

-está bien, pero ahora me ayudas a limpiar todo este desastre?-

-ajm..-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba conduciendo a toda prisa su megane, se había enterado del pequeño incidente de su hermano, y de la reciente muerte de su primo, no podía creer como su hermano había sido capaz de matar a su propio primo, claro estaba que el Uchiha era capaz de todo. Pero de todo este conflicto había algo en particular que le llamaba la atención, él sabía perfectamente que Itachi era un alcohólico y que hasta había habido ocasiones donde había consumido drogas, pero Itachi nunca había matado a alguien, podía amenazar mucho y decir cosas que llegaría a hacer en casos extremos, pero nunca las cumplía, pero todos estos vicios habían desaparecido cuando se transformó en el guardaespaldas de la "reina del juego", según lo que él tenía entendido, esa mujer había cambiado la vida de su hermano e incluso lo había logrado enamorar..

Estaciona su auto y se introduce en el hospital, pide por el Uchiha y se dirige hacia la habitación correspondiente.

-sasuke? Qué haces aquí?-

-que importa, sólo vengo a preguntarte sobre la reina del juego, donde se encuentra ella?-

-jaja hermanito, eres un ingenuo, crees que voy a decirte donde se encuentra ella? Además para que la quieres? Sabes que ella es mia..-

-si puede ser, pero mientras tu estés aquí ella está desprotegida y yo voy a aprovechar esa situación, sabes…tengo muchos deseos de conocerla mas a fondo…-

-pero que cosas dices!!?-esto provocó que se levantara

-dime quién es ella…la conozco de algún otro lado..? que es tuyo..?-

-no voy a decirte nada-

-si no lo haces la encontraré yo mismo y te digo que no te conviene, la puede pasar muy mal.-risa malvada

-no te atreverías a tocarla-

-quieres "apostar"?-

-claro que no, no puedo permitir que le hagas algo malo.Tu ganas hermano…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que hago kakashi?-

-mira en el este momento debe estar necesitándote, pero a ti te hace muy mal estar con él por eso creo que lo mejor es alejarte por unos días, hacer tu vida normal y luego ir a ver como anda todo, después de que él salga de allí aclaran las cosas y le pides que no vuelva a buscarte jamás-

-es Itachi Uchiha, no va a alejarse-

-eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes…cambiando el tema…te programo juegos para hoy..?

-si, eso me servirá para despejar mi mente-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día había concurrido mucha gente, la guardia estaba mas atenta que nunca, se rumoreaba que varios millonarios que pasaban el tiempo en ese casino habían sido acecinados, nadie sabía nada, toda la situación estaba muy bien tapada, principalmente por los dueños del lugar, a los cuales no les convenía sacar todo a la luz…

Ella se encontraba verdaderamente angustiada, no recordaba día que hubiera estado peor que este, en estos últimos dos meses le había sucedido de todo. En principio había fallecido su querido padre, el cual la había mantenido medianamente lejos de las carreras de autos y las apuestas, luego había perdido su mansión y no tuvo otra opción que alojarse en un hotel, había perdido mucho dinero, había sido operada de un cáncer que detectaron justo a tiempo.. todas cosas que logró superar y que nadie se enteró que le sucedieron, solo sus dos mejores amigos (kakashi y naruto) y su otro "amigo" (Itachi) (todo menos lo del cáncer) pero el detonante fue lo que ocurrió con Itachi, eso si que la había dejado muy herida, no había llorado ni siquiera con la muerte de su padre, pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites de fortaleza, Itachi había sido mucho en su vida, siempre había estado en los momentos difíciles, en los de alegría en los de emoción e incluso con él había pasado los mejores dos años de toda su vida, le dolía mucho en lo que ese chico, el cual una vez fue suyo, se haya transformado en "eso" que ella veía con repugnancia.

-reina, te sientes bien?

-si, solo pensaba, gracias.

-uchiha quiere volver a jugar contigo, tienes ganas?

Uchiha ese apellido resonaba en su cabeza mientras producía un tétrico eco en su mente…

-reina?-

-nooo, déjame en paz!!- se produce un incomodo silencio en la sala-quiero decir, si, si quiero jugar con él-confundida, ya ni sabía en donde se encontraba, confundía la realidad con sus pensamientos, se sentía vulnerable, débil.

-reina-con la voz más seductora que tenía

-Apost sexy?

-ajam..vamos..? uhh veo que cambiaste de guardaespaldas…que le ocurrió a tu amiguito?-

-eso no te importa, igualmente debes saberlo..ya que él es tu…-en un susurro-tu hermano..

-cállate, no menciones eso aquí..

-ok.-

Se dirigieron a una sala, esta no era la misma de la última vez sino otra mas chica que se encontraba totalmente oscura y cuando entraron se cerraron las puertas de golpe, ni kakashi ni neji se encontraban ahí, sólo eran ellos dos en la oscura habitación. Ella se sintió por primera vez nerviosa estando con él, ni los partidos eran motivo de tantos nervios.

-n..no vinimos a jugar poker?-

-no exactamente reinita..-

-a que te refieres apost?-

-desde que oí hablar de ti, tuve deseos de tenerte así-tomándola por la cintura

-suéltame-secamente

-no voy a hacerte daño, no tengas miedo-

-yo? Miedo, claro que no lo tengo!!

El seguido por sus impulsos e instintos masculinos comenzó lentamente a besarla, ella sin dudarlo le correspondió amargamente, el se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ella la porquería mas grande del mundo. Y así fue como él le saco el abrigo que la cubría para que no la reconociera, ella empezó a temblar tenía miedo de que la descubra, pero para su suerte él había planeado todo, si ella no quería mostrarse y revelarle quien era de verdad, él la respetaba, por eso estaba todo tan oscuro. Siguieron hasta que él comenzó a bajar con sus besos por todo su cuello sus brazos hasta que topó con la musculosa de ella, comenzó a desabotonarla mientras pensaba en las ganas que tenía de prender la luz para poder verla..ella por el otro lado mas relajada que antes también hacía lo suyo desabrochándole la camisa y besándole el pecho, en ese momento él guiado por su locura la subió a su cintura mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la entrepierna…

-suéltame-rudamente

-acaso no quieres…?-

-no-secamente

-pero, tu..este..yo…vamos reina…-

-no, déjame en paz, yo viene a jugar poker no a tener relaciones contigo-

-pero…bueno podemos hacer una excepción por hoy-

-no-

-vamos, se que quieres-comenzando a besar su cuello otra vez-

-te dije que no quiero-pegándole una cachetada-

-pero…s…reina, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO-subiendo su tono de voz

-quieres ver como si lo hago-forcejeando la puerta para salir

-jaja, está cerrada y aquí están las llaves-mostrándole como las introducía en su bolsillo

-dame eso!-

-no hasta que terminemos-

-eres un sucio, acaso vas a hacerme algo en contra de mi voluntad-

-em..no, por que no sería contra tu voluntad ya que tu quieres también y no quiero que por culpa de mi hermano arruines este momento que podemos vivir juntos..-

-tu sabes lo Itachi?-

-ajam, es mi hermano como no saberlo-

-no puedo creer como puedes ser tan cruel, sabes todo lo que le paso y seguro sabes todo lo nuestro..-se arrepintió de decir eso- y sabes lo que él siente por mi, e igual sigues con todo esto…no puedes ser tan basura…

-vida, no puedo creer que digas eso, sabes perfectamente que se va a morir, onda tiene una alta sobredosis, y también sabes que es todo por tu culpa, reina-voz desafiante

-po…por mi culpa..?

-ajam…si tú no te hubieras metido con ese tipo que intentó violarte él nunca te hubiera salvado y nunca se abrían conocido..

-como sabes eso..?-las piernas comenzaron a temblarle

- antes de que comenzara todo esto del casino y demás, él y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, y él confiaba en mi y yo en él, reina yo se todo de ti..

-t…to…todo?-titubeando

-la mayoría de las cosas, se como se conocieron con mi hermano, se como fue avanzando su relación, se acerca de la noche que comenzaron a apostar, se de todo lo que te paso en estos últimos veces, y se también sobre su compromiso…

-eso….-eso le taladró la cabeza, comenzó a marearse, a sentirse fatal, su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, hasta que dejó de ver..

_Flash back:_

_Entraba tranquilamente a su recién comprado departamento, estaba sumamente feliz, ese sería el futuro lugar donde él y su amada vivirían el resto de su vida, aquel lugar donde ellos criarían a sus hijos, vivirían los mejores momentos de su vida hasta la muerte y serían felices por siempre._

_Ese sin duda sería el momento clave de sus vidas, en el que por fin podrían unirse por siempre…_

_-itachi-la pelirosada caminaba lentamente hacia él_

_-como estas mi amor?_

_-muy bien y tu? Como estuvo tu día?_

_-muy bien, mira sakura…te traje esto..-con una voz un tanto pícara._

_-para mi?-sorprendida-que es?_

_-ábrelo_

_-itachi-en un susurro-que significa esto?-emocionada clavando su mirada en la hermosa alianza de oro blanco con una importante incrustación de diamantes-_

_-quiero casarme contigo…aceptas?-tiernamente_

_-no…puedo creerlo!!-le brillaron los ojos-claro que si te amo!!!_

_-igualmente tenía la idea de hacerlo cuando cumplieras los 19 años…lo se es un poco precipitado, pero quiero que sepas con este gesto que te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo_

_-también lo hago…-besando sus labios_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capi, perdón por tardar tanto, es que de verdad tardé en escribirlo ya que no sabía como continuarlo, igualmente creo que a partir de ahora será todo mas dinámico.

Besos gracias por leer y esperarme xddd

**(K)**

**CaintlinJeanne(LLLL)**


	4. que pasará con nosotros?

**Capi anterior:**

_quiero casarme contigo…aceptas?-tiernamente_

_-no…puedo creerlo!!-le brillaron los ojos-claro que si te amo!!!_

_-igualmente tenía la idea de hacerlo cuando cumplieras los 19 años…lo se es un poco precipitado, pero quiero que sepas con este gesto que te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo_

_-también lo hago…-besando sus labios_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Las apariencias engañan**

/que pasará con nosotros..?/

Sakura había quedado shockeada con ese recuerdo, ella lo había amado tanto hasta el punto de querer casarse y formar una familia, pero ahora lo que sentía por el era tan distinto, sólo lo consideraba un amigo al cual ahora volvía a mirarlo de otra manera…todo por culpa de ese maldito vicio de Itachi, pero ella tenía toda la culpa, por ser tan suave, tan dócil, y creer siempre en las mentiras de ese tipo.

-uchiha, te pido por favor, me dejes salir de este lugar-lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos-

-reina, esto no término todavía-acercándose-

-por favor, esto es enserio uchiha, me estoy empezando a sentir muy mal, tengo claustrofobia, SACAME DE AQUÍ!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-tranquila reina-

-sa..ca…m..-cayendo desmayada en el suelo frío.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En pocas horas la pelirosada despertó, se asustó mucho, pues se encontraba en un hospital, ella era de las personas que no tenían muchos miedos, pero este era su peor miedo para no decir el único. Los hospitales eran tan tétricos y allí fallecía mucha mas gente que en cualquier otro lugar, era mas probable encontrar un espíritu ahí que en un cementerio (cursi, pero cierto xdd). Gritó con todas sus fuerzas (auque no tenía muchas) parecía que nadie la escuchaba, y ahí salió a flote su otro miedo (N/A no tenía uno al final xd) estar sola…eso si la preocupaba bastante, analizó su situación estaba mas sola que nunca, eso la volvía loca. En eso vio entrar a su fiel amigo Kakashi tenía una cara de preocupación, como si no supiera como decirle algo que tenía mucha importancia.

-niña podrías calmarte? La gente aquí descansa. Como te sientes?-

-asustada.-cómo llegué aquí?-

-el uchiha menor te trajo.-

-como está Itachi?-

-estaba mejor por suerte, pero hay malas noticias-

-habla por favor-

-se escapó-

-cómo, por qué?-

-cuando se enteró lo que Sasuke había planeado hacerte, se puso como loco, hubo que darle un tranquilizante, cuando la enfermera volvió a verlo él ya no estaba.-

-hay que ir a buscarlo!! No puede divagar por las calles en ese estado-

-algo me dice, que aún sigues enamorada de él-

-no. Sólo me preocupo por el, por que algo lo quiero-

-deja de negar a tus propios sentimientos, sabes muy bien como son las cosas-

-tu no sabes lo que siento!!-violenta-me largo de aquí kakashi, estás en mi auto?-

-si, quieres que te lleve?-

-no, en todo caso yo te llevo.-dijo imponente la pelirosada

-ok.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

El moreno de ojos negros y cabellos negros menor descansaba placidamente en su sillón favorito en su oficina, últimamente estaba muy pensativo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Haruno Sakura, quería estar con ella, sentirla, abrazarla, besarla, debía convencerla para volverse a encontrar, pero él sabía que a ella no le hacían mucha gracia los hombres, por eso que mejor forma de convencerla que yendo él mismo a buscarla, cuando él apareciera repentinamente en su casa, ella no podría echarlo.

Condujo su auto rápidamente y en aproximadamente quince minutos se encontraba estacionando el auto en la vereda de la casa de Sakura.

Rinnngg) es el timbre xdd)))

-voy enseguida-respondió una dulce voz

-buenas tardes Sakura-

-Sasuke?- que haces aquí, creí haberte dejado claro que no quería volver a verte por aquí-

-Sakura, podrías dejar de hacerte la difícil (cambiando de tema) me gusta mucho tu casa, me invitas a pasar?-

-mm, esta bien adelante-dudosa

-tenía muchas ganas de verte sabes-

-así? Por qué?-

-me quedé preocupado por lo de ayer..-

-disculpa?-

-bueno, bueno, es hora de que pongamos las cosas en claro reina, no tienes que fingir conmigo si, comprendo que en la fiesta de Naruto no quisiste revelar tu trabajo, pero ahora que sabes que yo estoy metido en lo mismo, no veo por que el anonimato.-

-co..como lo sabías?-

-fácil, tu sabes que en Itachi no hay que confiar nunca no?-

-quuue!?

_FLASH BACK:_

_-Sasuke? Qué haces aquí?-_

_-que importa, sólo vengo a preguntarte sobre la reina del juego, donde se encuentra ella?-_

_-jaja hermanito, eres un ingenuo, crees que voy a decirte donde se encuentra ella? Además para que la quieres? Sabes que ella es mía..-_

_-si puede ser, pero mientras tu estés aquí ella está desprotegida y yo voy a aprovechar esa situación, sabes…tengo muchos deseos de conocerla mas a fondo…-_

_-pero que cosas dices!!?-esto provocó que se levantara_

_-dime quién es ella…la conozco de algún otro lado..?-_

_-no voy a decirte nada-_

_-si no lo haces la encontraré yo mismo y te digo que no te conviene, la puede pasar muy mal.-risa malvada_

_-no te atreverías a tocarla-_

_-quieres "apostar"?-_

_-claro que no, no puedo permitir que le hagas algo malo. Tu ganas hermano…_

_-sabía que nos entenderíamos…_

_-su nombre es Sakura Haruno, dice trabajar en una empresa de vinos, en realidad lo hace durante el día, y bueno, durante las noches se dedica a apostar y demás-_

_-con razón me resultaban tan conocidos esos labios…espera un instante…estás diciendo que es una traficante, acecina, drogadicta y alcohólica como tu?!-_

_-epa, aflojando con los comentarios, acecina, drogadicta y alcohólica no, traficante y.. si..-_

_-ya veo por qué te enamoraste de ella-_

_-ni se te ocurra pensar eso, me enamoré de ella por lo que es, o sea por lo que es como persona y eso, no por su trabajo que bueno también influyó por su puesto.-_

_-ok. No me importa saber nada más de ti, ella no te sigue amando y tu estás aquí encerrado, y ahora que se todo lo que necesito saber, me voy al casino a pasarla de maravilla con "Sakura, reina"-_

_-ni te atrevas, ella es mía-rudo_

_- a sí?-_

_-si, va a ser mi mujer, nos vamos a casar en poco mas de un año, es mas después de su cumpleaños de dieciocho le diré que adelantaremos la fecha.-_

_-no quiero arruinarte todo, pero ella no sigue interesada en ti como tu en ella, ahora mira me voy por que me casé de verte la cara.-_

_-no te atrevas a tocarla, te mataré si lo haces-_

_-uh que miedo le tengo a un tipo que no puede moverse de la camilla, uhh-dijo en gesto burlón y se marchó, dejando a un Itachi muy enojado por aquel comentario._

FIN FLACH BACK

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió-

-Sasuke-

-se que en ninguno de nuestros encuentros fui muy amable que digamos, pero empecemos a cambiar esta situación, de verdad tengo muchas intensiones de conocerte mas, y llegar a algo contigo, eres una chica muy hermosa y se que eres muy amable-

-es que yo no puedo Sasuke, entiéndeme, Itachi está muy mal, y yo no quiero verlo sufrir, aún lo quiero-

-escúchame Sakura-acercándose a contenerla ya que está estaba por largarse a llorar- se que tu historia con Itachi fue muy fuerte, pero no crees que ya es hora de cambiar la situación, no crees que tu ya has sufrido demasiado por el?-

-pero el sufrió mucho por mi también, yo no puedo abandonarlo comprendes?-

-si, lo hago, pero Itachi nunca va a cambiar, siempre fue alcohólico y ahora se le está sumando la droga, nunca fue hombre de una sola mujer y auque esto te duela se muy bien que el estando contigo estuvo con dos o tres mujeres, no dudo que el te amara pero es algo que no puede contener, Itachi nunca podrá casarse y armar una familia, sabes por que? Por que auque te ame o ame a cualquier otra mujer, nunca podrá serle fiel, es muy mujeriego, así es el.-

-me estás mintiendo, solo quieres que yo me desprenda de él, no puedo creer que seas tan cruel, sabes por todo lo que él está pasando-apartándose de los brazos del Uchiha que hasta ese momento habían estado abrazándola fuertemente.-

-Sakura, por qué eres tan desconfiada? Si, acepto que al principio del día llegué a tu casa con otras intenciones, pero a medida que te fuiste desenvolviendo no pude evitar, por suerte, cambié de opinión, en estos momentos sólo quiero abrirte los ojos, y hacerte ver que si estás con Itachi vas a sufrir mucho más, y vas a ser infeliz toda tu vida-

-que insinúas, que contigo podría ser más feliz de lo que lo sería con él? Eso quieres decir? Que todos estos años que pasé con él, fueron de engaño y que él nunca pensó concientemente en lo que hacía y en lo que podría lastimarme luego, eso tratas de decirme Sasuke Uchiha?

-no es exactamente eso, pero por ahí anda la cosa, Sakura mentiría si te dijera que esto sólo lo hago por tenerte conmigo, en este tiempo o rato o como quieras llamarlo, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, y ahora puedo ser sincero contigo, con toda plenitud, cambié de opinión sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer al venir aquí, en un principio pensaba acostarme contigo hacer enojar a mi hermano, salir victorioso y ese tipo de machismos, pero desde que comenzamos la charla, me di cuenta todo lo que sufriste y todo lo que sufrirás si vuelves con Itachi, sólo por pena o por lástima o peor aún, por agradecerte los meses de felicidad que él te dio haciéndote creer que eras la única en su vida.-

-Sasuke- abrazándolo mas fuerte- es que no me entiendes le debo mucho aparte el me necesita, entiendo todo lo que dices, y tienes toda la razón, pero no puedo dejarlo así, no en esas condiciones-

-eres una excelente amiga Sakura, yo que tu me hubiera desprendido de él hace mucho y hubiera optado por mi felicidad, si fuera chica claro-esbozando una sonrisa

-jaja- ese hombre lo había lograda, la había hecho reír y había calmado un poco ese llanto y ese dolor intenso que sentía en su pecho.- gracias.

-eres aún mas hermosa cuando ríes- acercando su boca hacia la de ella y besándola tiernamente.

En ese momento el ambiente se tornó mas cálido, ninguno de los dos supo como habían logrado ceder, lo único que sabían era que se encontraban recostados en la cama, proporcionándose caricias, besos abrazos, y demostrándose cariño? Él entendió que lo que siempre había necesitado era una mujer como ella, cálida, amable, fuerte, decidida y hermosa. Ella por su lado pudo entender a lo que Sasuke se refería, pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que ella no debía hacerse responsable de todos los actos realizados por Itachi, ella no debía hacerse cargo pero igual lo sentía necesario, su corazón se lo decía, cada vez que Sasuke la besaba ella sentía a Itachi hacerlo, y eso le impedía disfrutar el momento.

-que te ocurre?-preguntó el moreno mirándola fijamente-

-no me siento cómoda-

-que acaso tu..-fue interrumpido

-no, nada que ver, es que…discúlpame Sasuke, mientras me besabas pensaba en él, en Itachi, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me dijiste antes y se que tienes razón, pero hay algo que me impide abandonarlo en este momento, él de verdad me necesita, si?

-lo entiendo Sakura, sólo quiero decirte una cosa, no vuelvas con él, te lo suplico, cuidado, protégelo, contiénelo, si es que eso te hace sentir aliviada, pero desde otro lugar, te lo pido por favor, no te cases con él, yo puedo esperar todo lo que sea necesario, pero no te cases con él.-

-gracias Sasuke, eres un chico muy comprensivo- parándose y caminando hacia el baño para tomar un peine-

-nos veremos hoy a la noche en el casino reina?-

-te pido que dejes de llamarme así, no volveré nunca a ese lugar, arruinó mi vida, no quiero seguir sometida a mi pasado, me entiendes cierto?

-si, entonces que harás, en donde trabajarás?-

-ya lo veré, esa empresa de vinos es solo una farsa, en verdad no existe, pero no te preocupes ya encontraré algo, gracias-

-cualquier cosa, yo estoy para ti, comprendes?

-lo se, te lo agradezco, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a buscar a Itachi-abriéndole la puerta para que se marchara-

-adiós-besando cuidadosamente sus labios

-Sasuke-suspiró, entrando en su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno se dirigió hasta su casa, fue allí cuando se encontró con su amigo Neji, y le contó sobre Sakura y sobre quién era en realidad, charlaron durante mucho rato, Sasuke le confesó que se sentía no solo atraído físicamente hacia ella sino que también estaba brotando un sentimiento tan puro y cálido que creía estar empezándose a enamorar de aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados, Neji se sorprendió muchísimo ante ese comentario que le había hecho su amigo, ya que nunca había pensado que Sasuke Uchiha podría llegar a enamorarse y se sorprendió aún más, cuando Sasuke le comentó que quería dejar su trabajo que hasta ese momento había sido su vida entera.

-estás seguro de que quieres dejar estos negocios? Sabes que van a traerte mucho dinero y que aseguran tu futuro, vas a tirar todo por la borda sólo porque estás encaprichado con esta chica?-

-si, ella también lo va a dejar y considero que puedo tener mas posibilidades con ella si dejo este trabajo, ella se dio cuenta que había arruinado su vida con todo esto y ahora está intentando empezar de cero, auque por el momento Itachi está en sus planes, este tipo siempre se sale con la suya, aún habiendo hecho todo lo que hizo sigue teniendo a Sakura con él, de su lado.-

-eso quiere decir que se van a casar?-

-no Neji, ella solo se siente culpable por todo lo que le ocurrió a Itachi, si bien no tiene nada que ver, intenta convencer a una mujer como Sakura-le dijo sonriendo

-veo que esa mujer logró entrar en tu corazón con facilidad, tan especial se ha vuelto para ti?-

-lo se, es increíble lo poco que la conozco y lo mucho que la deseo y el aprecio que le tengo.-

-dijiste aprecio?-

-si-

-cuando fue que me dijiste eso por última vez, veamoss, emm…ah cierto, nunca-

-jajaja, es cierto, la única mujer que llegué a querer fue a mi madre, y con la mujeres que estuve nunca te dije ni siquiera que las encontraba agradables.-

-es cierto, para ti apreciar a alguien significa mucho, ni me imagino lo que significará querer o amar a alguien, si escucho salir eso de tu boca creo que me infartaré-

-por dios, tampoco para tanto, que me crees un témpano de hielo?-

-bueno yo pues…-

-ok, entendí.

Y así siguieron un largo rato hablando de Sakura, de lo mucho que le gustaba a Sasuke y de lo feliz que estaba Neji de ver a su amigo tan feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar…

La pelirosada conducía su auto a toda prisa, hacía más de cuatro horas que andaba en busca de Itachi, pero no lograba hallarlo, de pronto pensó que tal vez podía estar en el galpón pero ni ella misma se atrevía a entrar otra vez a ese lugar y menos sola como estaba, el asesinato del primo de los Uchiha era muy reciente y Sakura tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse ahí, y si Itachi había matado a alguien mas? Ella que haría? Suficiente que pudo resistir aquella vez, y si lo volvía a encontrar en un estado deplorable como la última vez? Ella definitivamente temía a lo que pudiese hallar, era muy débil auque ella mostraba rigidez y dureza eso era solo una protección para si misma, debía admitirlo, todo este tema la sobrepasaba.

Introdujo con mucha precaución e inseguridad la llave en la ranura de la puerta, entro sigilosamente y muy atenta, no encontró nada, pero a medida que se acercaba a la recámara se escuchaban gritos, al principio eran despacios y cada vez más fuertes, lo que primero se le cruzó por la mente fue que alguien estaba agonizando, definitivamente pensó lo peor. Con suma delicadeza abrió la puerta y quedó impresionada con lo que vio, una mezcla de sentimientos invadieron todo su ser: bronca, ira, angustia, tristeza…

-me puedes explicar que es lo que estás haciendo-mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Sa…sakura, puedo explicarlo todo-dijo tomando sus boxers y cerrando la puerta tras ellos-

-que puedes explicar Uchiha, te vi, yo preocupada por ti, pensé que te podría haber pasado algo, te escapaste del hospital y yo buscándote como una idiota y tu teniendo sexo aquí con esa prostituta en mi oficina, yo no lo puedo creer yo…-rompiendo totalmente en llanto-

-Sakura yo te amo-acercándose para besarla

-NO, no más, se absolutamente todo Uchiha, se que me engañabas cuando éramos novios, se que nunca me amaste realmente que mientras yo me tragaba el cuentito de felicidad tu te revolcabas por ahí con cualquier mujerzuela. –No puedo creer que no asumas tus errores que después de ver esto con mis propios ojos, me lo estés negando, que tengas la caradurez de querer darme una explicación, encima en MI oficina, y yo como una imbécil preocupadísima por ti, pensando en como ayudarte, definitivamente me he equivocado contigo Uchiha Itachi, pensé que a pesar de todo eras una buena persona, te perdoné infinitas cosas, que incrédula he sido todo este tiempo, mira como me lo has pagado- las lágrimas se secaron y su expresión era fría y seria-

-Sakura es que debes creerme esto no es lo que parece, por lo menos déjame-fue interrumpido

-ERES UNA BASURA, HACE UNOS DIAS EN EL HOSPITAL ME PEDISTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD AHORA SABES QUE PUEDES HACER CON ELLA? METERTELA….(son una mujer educada, soy una mujer educada) en el bolsillo-dijo con voz apagada mientras salía del galpón u oficina.- casi me olvidaba, ya no lo quiero, puedes dárselo a tu amiguita- tirando a quien sabe donde el anillo de compromiso

-SAKURA ESPERA!!!-le pegó fuertemente a la pared haciendo saltar el revoque.

En eso sale una mujer semidesnuda con una pinta de gata tremenda (jajajaj) con cabellera sumamente larga y rubia.

-ya Itt, ya sabíamos que esto algún día pasaría, me acompañas-susurró con una voz seductora mientras lo abrazaba por detrás-

-Aléjate de mi trola barata!!-soltándose bruscamente y dándole un fuerte manotazo en la cara, el cual hizo que la mujer comenzara a sangrar rápidamente.

-ccomo t..te atreves a..a pegg…garle a… unna mmmuj…-cayó al piso inconsciente.

-te lo merecías idiota, ojalá te mueras, cuando vuelva me voy a encargar de que tengas tu merecido-dijo con una carcajada y despectivamente mientras salía corriendo en busca de Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sakura subió a su auto y manejó, manejó mucho, mientras desataba en llanto, recordó las palabras de Sasuke dichas hace un par de horas: **_sólo quiero abrirte los ojos, y hacerte ver que si estás con Itachi vas a sufrir mucho más, y vas a ser infeliz toda tu vida._** Que cierto era todo eso, cuanta razón tenía Sasuke, en un momento se dio cuenta que no sabía donde se encontraba, había tomado mal una calle y por su terrible estado de decepción angustia y lo utilizada y sucia que se sentía se había perdido, siguió manejando hasta que se quedó dormida…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenassss si lo se me tarde muchoo!!

Pero bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capi, me parece que es bastante truchito pero bueno eso se los dejo a su criterio…Un beso enorme gracias a toda las personas que mandaron reviews y a los que leyeron pero escribieron un review.

Muchas gracias por su apollo y sigan leyendo y si quieren pueden darme alguna ideita o sugerencia o algo o también criticas por que no?

En el proximo capi, que habrá pasado con Sakura? No es bueno dormir mientras uno maneja (upsi) jaj

Itachi podrá reponer su error? Ella lo perdonará?

Será esta la gran oportunidad de Sasuke para sacarse a su hermano de encima, y que Sakura deje de sentirse culpable?

**Todo esto en "las apariencias engañan" cap 5: ESTE ES EL FIN! **

Muchosss besooosss

Me despido

(K)(LLL)

**CaintlinJeanne(L)**


	5. este es el fin

Cap anterior: 

Sakura subió a su auto y manejó, manejó mucho, mientras desataba en llanto, en un momento se dio cuenta que no sabía donde se encontraba, había tomado mal una calle y por su terrible estado de decepción angustia y lo utilizada y sucia que se sentía se había perdido, siguió manejando hasta que se quedó dormida…

**Las apariencias engañan**

**/este es el fin/**

Se sentía aplastada, ahogada, acalorada y no sólo eso sino que tampoco podía ver nada, se empezaba a marear, cuando recuperó totalmente la conciencia le llamo la tención su postura, estaba dada vuelta, si efectivamente había chocado…su auto estaba dado vuelta y ella adentro de él, entró en pánico no sabía que hacer, la claustrofobia comenzó a notarse cada vez más, de pronto visualizó algo, una pequeña luz amarilla, acercó su mano y rápidamente la sacó, al ver el fuego en que se encontraba rodeada, se desmayó y lo último que pudo ver era como las llamas apuntaban a envolverla…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Qué vas a hacer? Tratarás de convencerla de que vuelva contigo, al fin y al cabo siempre se creyó tus cuentitos Itachi…

-No hables así de ella, si bien es cierto, yo la amo, y me arrepiento de todo daño que pude haberle causado.

-Pero eras conciente de cómo manejabas tu vida.

-Ya lo se!! Pero pensé que Sakura jamás se enteraría que nuestra historia sería para siempre, y que esas noches con chicas cualquieras pasarían rápido. Lo que no me di cuenta fue que esa ambición por tenerlo todo: mi amada novia, chicas para pasar el rato, montones de dinero, todos los lujos, me absorverían tanto…

-Ahora ya estás jugado Itachi esto es el todo o la nada.

-Si, todo eso es el pasado y esas cosas no se borran, en este momento lo único que quiero es estar con ella, cuando la encuentre me la llevaré muy lejos de aquí, de esta porquería de ciudad, lejos de mi hermano, y de toda la gente que puede arruinar nuestra relación, me desaré de todo lo que la una a todas estas cosas, le haré olvidar todo lo que pasó, y se casará conmigo y será la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra.

-Esa forma de pensar me agrada, yo que tú iría a buscarla-encendiendo la tele.

- Espera, deja ese canal…

-que habrá ocurrido en esa ruta?, hay muchos policías y bomberos.

-Ese…ese ES EL AUTO DE SAKURA!!!-salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después:

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-señorita que ocurre?-la enfermera le hablaba preocupada

-estoy en un hospital? Otra vez?

-si señorita, y debo informarle que la ha sacado demasiado barata…

-que me ocurrió?

-chocó contra un camión de carga, su auto fue arrastrado por debajo del puente hasta chocar con el mismo, en no mas de cinco minutos su auto estaba rodeado de fuego, tuvo suerte de que su novio llegara y la salvara…

-"s_u novio"- Itachi?·_Debe haber un error, yo no tengo novio…

-Entonces este muchachito tan lindo quién es?

-Sasuke? Tu ¿ em..como me encontraste?

-No lo se Sakura, debió haber sido un presentimiento, me dieron ganas de ir a ver el río, de sentir el viento, justo cuando llegué vi el fuego sin siquiera saber que pasaba me metí al auto y te encontré, me paralicé por unos segundos, no tenía idea de que tu eras la del accidente, sin pensarlo mas reaccioné y te saqué de allí, y lo demás bueno ya es historia.

-Gracias, si no fuera por ti, de seguro que no estaría aquí ahora para enterarme de lo sucedido.

-No hay de que. Ahora no quieres mirar un poco la tele?, como para olvidarte un poco de la situación?

-Me gustaría, pero sólo si tu te quedas a mi lado…

-Seguro Sakura-dándole un beso, prende la tele

-Es…ESPERA.

-Itachi?

-Parece que al fin lo descubrieron-susurró sasuke- En mi opinión se lo tiene bien merecido Sakura.

-Entonces vos y yo también tendríamos que estar allí con él, o te olvidas que somos parte de eso.

-Error, fuimos, ya no lo somos más.

-Pero aún seguimos sucios.

-Con el tiempo se limpiará nuestra situación- Ahora me gustaría que cuando te den de alta, nos vallamos a vivir juntos a los Ángeles, ya tengo boletos para irnos en cuatro días.

-Pero…Ni siquiera me lo consultaste!!-enojada

-Primero me debes una, y segundo Lo acabo de hacer Ahora.!

-Bien, pero no crees que dejaremos a Itachi preso verdad?

-Mira, fue a él a quienes la policía capturó, si nosotros nos vamos a otro lugar y no volvemos a meternos en algo así, ya estaremos limpios de todo, se que no te gusta la idea, pero las cartas ya están jugadas, tienes dos opciones: 1 venir conmigo y formar la familia que siempre quisiste, o la opción 2 que es quedarte aquí lamentándote por Itachi y por todo lo que te hizo sufrir, y correr el riesgo de que te agarre la policía, aparte recuerda que fue él quien mató a mi primo, nosotros nunca estuvimos metidos en una cosa de ese rango.

-De acuerdo, elijo la primera opción…-mientras lo tomaba del cuello para darle un tierno beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de cuatro años:

Una linda niña de cabellos oscuros y largos abría sus hermosos ojos verdes, se destapa con cuidado, pisa la madera de fría del piso con suma delicadeza y se dirige corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Mami!-corre a abrazarla.

-Buenos días Raan, como durmió mi princesita?-tomándola en brazos y alzándola por los aires.

-jjjja, bien y tu? Papi está en el trabajo ya?

-si hijita, en un ratito ya llega. Toma, aquí te preparé el desayuno.

-gracias!

-Oye despacito! Te vas a atragantar, ya, que te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

-y es que soy la hija, mami-atragantada

-No hables con la boca llena Raan, cuantas veces debo decirtelo.

-tragando-Disculpa mami-alcanzándole el plato que había utilizado

-Gracias.

-Mami, me voy a bañar, si llega papi le dices que me venga a ver a la ducha si?

-Un segundito niñita, usted no se va a ningún lado, me espera cinco minutitos que ahora mama cuando termina de lavar los platos la baña.

-Pero ya soy grande mamii!

-Raan, una niña de tan sólo tres años no es considerada grande, así que, usted espera a mama.

-Pero puedo ir a preparar las cosas? La bombachita, el pantaloncito, la remerita, el champú (xD) y eso? Ahh y me enchufas la estufita después?

-Si linda, espérame un poquito, que ahí va mama. Ahh y cuidado con la ropa que está recién planchadita.

Mientras la nena acomodaba sus cositas para su dulce duchita, Sakura preparaba la mesa, pues pronto llegaría el padre de su hija, y su marido, a comer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más feliz que la tierra haya aceptado jamás, no veía la hora de llegar a su casa, para reencontrarse con las dos alegrías de su vida, después de una mañana agotadora de trabajo.

Él era jefe de una empresa de comercio exterior, no tenía problema con su trabajo, como era el jefe iba y venía cuando a él se diera la gana. Pero ese día tenía que solucionar un tema importante que le había llevado toda la mañana.

Se sorprende un poco, ya que apenas entra a su casa, la ve totalmente desierta, no ve ni a su amada ni a su hermosa hija, pero cuando empieza a analizar la situación escucha un par de ruiditos en el baño, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige hasta allí, y se queda ahí, paralizado observando la hermosa situación recargado en el marco de la puerta, como la chica y la niña jugaban con la espuma mientras Sakura "intentaba" bañarla.

-PAPA!-gritó la niña descubriendo al chico que estaba de incógnita en ese sitio.

-Raan, princesita! Recién te levantas?-dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su niñita.

-Si, jajaj.

-Amor, verás esta muchachita está muy vaga últimamente.-mientras le besaba la mejilla también.-Cómo estuvo tu día Sasuke?

-Bien, va osea normal, la vieja esa, digo, señora mayor, esa de la cuál siempre te hablo, la que viaja cada tres días y siempre contrata nuestra empresa, está cada día mas estricta y pesada con respecto a la perfección que el viaje debe implicar…y bla bla bla bla-imitando a la señora.

-Jajja, pero al fin y al cabo te conviene, es una buena clienta.

-Eso es lo malo cielo, no puedo botarla - mientras envolvía en una toalla a su hija, para comenzar a secarla.

Luego del baño que le dieron a la niña, Sakura se secó un poco, ya que Raan la había mojado bastante, y llevaron una cena tranquila.

Más tarde Sasuke llevó a Raan al jardín y volvió a la casa.

-Ahora nos podemos saludar como corresponde-

-Sí.-dijo mientras correspondía el apasionado beso del morocho.

-Es increíble lo feliz que soy Sasuke! Nunca pensé esto después de lo sucedido con tu hermano, había dejado de creer en la felicidad.

-Viste, sólo debías darme una oportunidad, soy Uchiha te dije que ibas a terminar enamorándote de mi, y que ibas a ser sólo mía.

-Bueno, tampoco te la des de campeón, que no soy una cosa que se gana, como un trofeo o algo por el estilo.

-Lo se, tranquila que no pienso nada de eso de ti. Cambiando de tema, que lindo regalo trajimos al mundo, esa nena… es lo más lindo que vi en mi vida

-Si, es la mezcla de ambos, ajajaj-dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

-Ajam, tiene tus hermosos ojos, y va a tener tu lindo cuerpito.

-Sasuke, ya basta jajja.

-Ok, ok. Y bueno ahora estamos solos hasta las cinco, que hay que ir a buscar a Raan al jardín, que tal si vamos a pasear un rato?

-Me parece bien, caminamos?

-Si, así respiramos el aire puro de este hermoso día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por traerme la información que necesitaba.-

-De nada señor, ustedes sabe, que yo siempre estoy para usted, le debo muchas, usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Por supuesto, también se que hiciste un pacto de sangre conmigo, por eso debes serme fiel hasta el día de tu muerte, lo recuerdas verdad?

-Si señor, como olvidarlo. Continuando con el tema anterior, aparte de la información que me pedió, también le traje los pasajes que me ha encargado que compre la semana pasada, y el escape está listo para hoy a la noche, un auto lo estará esperando detrás el árbol de la cámara principal.

-Muchas gracias, está todo el trabajo bien hecho verdad? No puedo arriesgarme a que esto salga mal, ya estoy advertido, me dijeron que si tenía algún intento más de escape, me ejecutarían en el momento.

-Tiene miedo?

-Por favor, que cosas dices, solamente no quiero arriesgarme a perder la vida antes de lograr mi objetivo.

-Me parece bien, entonces hoy a las tres de la madrugada, saltas la ventana, toma aquí tienes la mini cierra para poder cortar los barrotes, sólo recuerda pulsar este botón que es el automático y que aparte le quita todo ruido que pueda ser ocasionado.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte, entonces nos vemos en dos días allí. Asegúrate de tener todo preparado allí también, todo tienen que estar preparado con cautela y tiene que ser rápido, donde ninguno de los dos ni la policía ni nadie, sepa como pasó, ni en que momento, ni en que lugar, ni nada.

-Conmigo usted, puede estar totalmente tranquilo, usted debe saber que realizo con eficacia mi trabajo señor.

-Ya vete, no puedo perder mas tiempo. Jajajaja pronto saldré de esta porquería, ajjajaja. Prepárense por que mi retorno será el fin para ustedes…Los destruiré lenta y dolorosamente, empezando por…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja caminaba felizmente por las calles entre la multitud que ese día había, esa época era la mejor para el turismo, por eso se podía hallar extranjeros de cualquier país o lugar que uno se imaginara, era un lugar muy visitado, no sólo por su belleza sino también por su nombre, si el nombre revelaba una cierta categoría que la gente le daba suma importancia.

Estaba soleado pero había algunas nubes que hacían dudar el cambio de temperatura hacia las horas de la noche, se visualizaba a lo lejos una fuerte lluvia detrás del sol.

Hasta ese momento se sentían en el paraíso, lo tenían todo, todo lo que una vez habían deseado lo consiguieron, hasta incluso borraron huellas de su oscuro pasado, armaron la familia que tanto quisieron, y buscaron nuevos empleos y una forma distinta de vida.

Todo pintaba de color de rosa, lo que ellos no sabían era que su destino estaba a punto de acabar, y su vida daría nuevamente un giro de 360º toda su felicidad estaba apunto de ser arrebatada y convertirse en una película de terror de la cual no sería tan fácil salir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Ya está todo listo, hoy se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo, y de haberme arrebatado mi vida entera. Jajajja_

-Señor? Se puede saber a quién busca?

-Vengo a recoger a Raan Uchiha, soy su padre.

-Ahh señor, lo felicito a usted y a su esposa, han hecho un hermoso trabajo con esta niña, es un dulce de criatura.

-Si, realmente la amamos demasiado, disculpe, no le molestaría apurarse, no quiero sonar grosero, pero estoy apurado, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, y debo llevar a la niña a casa.

-SI, no lo demoro más.

En cuestión de segundos apareció la niña corriendo y se abalanzo hacia su "padre"

-Paaaa! No iba a venir mami a buscarme?

-SI, Raan, era la idea original, pero hubo cambio de planes, mama tiene que arreglar un asunto laboral osea de trabajo.

-Y a donde vamos, podemos ir al parque de diversiones?

-No. Vamos a ir juntos a un lugar muy lindo, donde nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, sobretodo tu.-sarcasmo.

-Wiiii! Te amo papá.

_-te voy a pegar nenita, no juegues conmigo jajjajja-como me voy a divertir…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hOLISSS!

Bueno la historia hizo un cambio rotundo en este capi, donde transcurrió el tiempo, sucedieron varios acontecimientos importantes, los personajes principales todos tuvieron un cambio de vida importante.

Pero como todos saben…la felicidad dura poco, y esto es justamente lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo donde la vida de Sakura, Sasuke y Raan, se transformará en un infierno total.

Espero que les guste, y que sigan leyendo, disculpen la tardanza, es que me costó inspirarme e igual no quedé conforme con esto, pero en fin, es lo mas que pudo dar mi cabecita.

Graciass a todos sus reviewsss!!!!

Me siguen mandando? 

**CaintlinJeanne (LLLLL)**


End file.
